Una flor y una palabra
by Jashui
Summary: ¿Las flores pueden expresarlo todo? Eso se pregunta Applejack ante aquellas palabras que por primera vez quiere expresar...


**DÍLO**

La avenida principal de Ponyville, que al recorrerla descubres cafés de todo tipo de decoración, tiendas elegantes y simples, restaurantes hípsters y familiares, todo un vaivén de ambientes en diferentes comercios. Una larga y ancha avenida transitada por una gran cantidad de habitantes, por eso es el lugar idóneo para situar la florería más exclusiva de la ciudad.

A través de sus grandes ventanales se admiran los más bellos arreglos florales, imaginativos, sensuales, tiernos, de diferentes colores, cada uno marca su lenguaje, cada uno guarda en sus flores el lenguaje para expresar el más puro y complicado de los sentimientos. Y en estos días, el sentimiento a decir es: "amor".

Applejack mira incrédula los arreglos, ¿cuántas veces había pasado por aquí? Quizás un centenar de veces, pero jamás se había dado cuenta de esos asombrosos arreglos, fastuosos, demasiado majestuosos para ello, el claro lenguaje de Rarity, no es de sorprender que le haya recomendado este lugar.

La joven mira su tenue reflejo en el vidrio, su larga cabellera larga que cae por sus hombros con ese desorden característico y que busca orden en una coleta. Su sombrero estilo vaquero, marca permanente de su personalidad sureña y de campo. Su reflejo de sencillez contrasta contra la exhibición altiva de flores.

"Quiero decírselo", piensa la chica al mirar aquel bouquet de rosas rojas. Durante días su corazón lleva este deseo, el anhelo de confesarse, las dudas se han disipado, la claridad de una mirada la ha inspirado, pero, ¿qué palabras son dignas para tal confesión? Nunca antes la habían invadido esas sensaciones, la curiosidad de querer encontrarle en todos lados, la voz que la pone nerviosa, los ojos que la paralizan y la sonrisa que la atrapa. ¿Por qué ocurre eso? ¿Por qué todo eso ocurre cuando está a su lado? Por semanas imagino que algo malo ocurría en ella, imaginar que…"¿me gusta?", el cuestionamiento que cargo por unas semanas más, al fin, una idea se formó, "se lo diré". Después de todo, ser honesta es su mejor política. No comprenderá y tampoco sabe qué pasará, lo único claro, es que ya no puede callarlo.

La chica suspira, su mano sobre aquel vidrio que exhibe los arreglos, más de los que usualmente se muestran, no es sorpresa, en tres días será San Valentín, la fecha de los enamorados. Confesarse ese día, ridículamente cursi, lo acepta, pero tan necesariamente encantador, defendería. Pero, ¿las flores son la mejor manera de acompañar las palabras? Estos arreglos le parecen tan…exagerados…no son….

"Simples", sí, una simple manera de expresar la simpleza, pero ¿es simple lo que siente? "Me gustas", lo único a decir, ¿acaso debe haber más? Sí, el valor de pronunciarlo, sólo eso.

La vaquera se quita el sombrero, gesto característico que anuncia la llegada de dudas. Las flores son bonitas, un detalle lindo, es romántico.

"¿Qué sé de romance? ¡Nada!", la rubia intenta recordar, "romántico….Big Mac le lleva flores a Cherrilee…todos los chicos le dan rosas a Rarity….incluso Rainbow Dash adoro recibir un ramo de flores por parte de Soarin….sí…las flores son importantes en el amor…"

Se pone su sombrero, se ha decidido a comprar el mejor arreglo…sólo hay una vez en la vida en que el amor te atrapa por primera ocasión...sólo hay una vez en la vida en que una chica está decidida a dar el todo por el todo…sólo hay una vez en la vida en que….

-¿Sabes lo ridícula que te ves? – pronuncian a sus espaldas. La vaquera voltea para defenderse del comentario burlón.

Su mirada se topa con una chica quizás de su altura, de largo pelo platinado, con un atuendo extraño de capa de mago con el toque de sombrero mágico, ambos de tela morada y estampado de estrellas blancas, aunque usa una falda azul y un sueter tejido de azul celeste. La estridente Trixie Lulamoon se ha presentado. La vaquera respira profundamente y vuelve a concentrarse en las flores.

La aprendiz de maga tuerce su boca, ¿quién osa ignorar a la gran y poderosa Trixie?.

-Con que viendo las flores que nadie te enviará ni por casualidad. Pobrecita, ilusionando – dice Lulamoon.

La mente de Applejack la lleva a un recuerdo, ella si ha recibido flores, ese estudiante de intercambio, Trenderhoof. Hubo una temporada que estuvo detrás de ella. Él era muy simpático y hasta lindo, pero, faltaba algo, le agradaba, pero…

"No me gustaba", concluye mientras mira un arreglo triangulo de claveles rosas.

-¿Qué tanto miras? – pregunta la maga al ponerse a lado suyo buscando con la mirada lo especial que hay en esos arreglos.

-Estoy pensando cuál comprar – responde la vaquera con voz natural y honesta.

-Es de perdedoras comprarse un arreglo para sí misma –

-No es para mí – comenta la rubia.

La maga guarda silencio.

"¿Acaso ella….?", piensa intrigada la joven del pelo platinado.

-No sabes cuál comprar – dice la maga.

-Así es –

-Entonces no las compres –

-¿Por qué no? – pregunta curiosa la rubia

-Si dudas en comprarlas, es porque no quieres regalar eso, no es tu lenguaje. Tú tienes tu forma de decir las cosas importantes –

Las dos chicas encuentran su mirada, cada una se regala una sonrisa.

-Dilo a tu manera – comenta la maga

La vaquera observa por un instante las flores y esa sonrisa comienza a iluminarse, a expandirse, como cuando el corazón dicta la verdad.

-Tienes razón – le dice a Trixie mientras la abraza.

-Ya ya, me vas a arrugar la capa – comenta mientras se zafa de aquellos brazos.

La maga mira aquellas pupilas verdes brillantes, a esa chica rubia de sencilla presencia y cálida sonrisa. Siempre que la mira su corazón brinca de alegría y parece que cada vez, esa vaquera se presenta más linda y dulce, algo que irremediablemente detesta aceptar la maga.

-Gracias – agrega la vaquera para despedirse y salir a toda prisa para un nuevo destino, en donde se guarda el lenguaje para confesarse.

La chica de pelo platinado ve alejarse a la rubia, mira aquel bouquet de rosas rojas, naturales y sencillas como…

"Applejack…si tan sólo supieras…", piensa la maga al momento de meter su mano en un bolsillo de la falda y jugar con una carta cerrada.


End file.
